Pranks A Lot (LPS Version)
by HouseCity101
Summary: In this Spongebob parody,Sunil and Russell uesd up some Invisible Spray to haunt everyone at Downtown City,but their friend Vinnie Terrio must try to fight of the ghosts or he'll be running for his life!
1. Chapter 1

**Hi,I am HouseCity101 and since I noticed that today is April Fools Day,I planned to upload a parody of a Spongebob episode,LPS style! Enjoy :D!**

* * *

**Russell:** Well, Sunil, here it is. The Palace of Pranks. The greatest novelty shop in Downtown City. All the greatest pranksters shop here. This is where I got my gag Peanut Brittle can!

**Sunil:**Oooh,Peanut Brittle! Gimme! *snatches can from Russell*

**Russell:**Sunil,wait! Its a booby trap,remember?

**Sunil:**Nice try Russell,but its not gonna work this time! I'm gonna have some of your delicious Peanut Brittle!

As Sunil opens the can,fake purple snakes pop out!

**Sunil:**Where is the Peanut Brittle?

**Russell:***laughs*That gets funnier every time you say it buddy! Come on,lets go inside!

**Sunil:***sobs* Peanut Brittle?

Russel opens the store doors as he smells the place with happiness.

**Russell:***sniffs* Ahhh! Nothing compares to the smell of cheap plastic novelty , gags, and gross-out toys as far as the eye can see!Isn't it everything I said it would be,Sunil?

**Sunil:**Hey,Peanut Brittle! Oh,darn it,not again!

A girl comes up to Russell,which she is Russel's owner,Vivi Ferguson.

Vivi: Good to see you,Russel! How's my number-one pet doing?

**Russell:**Oh great, is my friend wants to become a prankster too.

**Vivi:**Well,pleasure to met you,Sunil!

Vivi comes down and shakes Sunil's hand,which he mysteriously gets shocked as he screams.

**Vivi:**Ha-ha! That's your first lesson son,the granddaddy of all joy buzzer!

**Sunil:**I don't get it.

**Vivi:**You don't have to get it! The prank is for the enjoyment of the prankster.

**Russell:**You see,Sunil,Vivi here is the master. I learned all I know about pranks from her. Ok, Vivi, let's see what you've got.

**Vivi:**Well, this came in just this morning.*hands Sunil some gum*Have some gum.

Sunil chews the gum and his head explodes!

**Vivi:**Ha! Exploding chewing gum. Only $9.95.

**Sunil:***with his head gone* I don't get it.

**Russell:***hols up a dollar* What can we get for one dollar?

**Vivi:**Well, one dollar will get you this fake gag your friends into thinking you've got a real dollar.

**Russell:** What else have you got?

**Vivi:** A whoopie cushion?

**Russell:** Nah.

**Vivi:** Fake vomit!

**Russell:** No.

**Vivi:** Real vomit?

**Russell:** Ew! Don't you have anything good?

**Vivi:** Well, there is one prank that I've been saving for a real top of the line prankster.*holds up a can* Invisible Spray!

**Russell:** Wow! Invisible Spray!

**Sunil:** But I can see it.

**Russell:** Gee,Sunil, just think of the pranks we could pull with this! *gives Vivi some money*

**Vivi:** Good choice! Now be careful with that stuff, boys! It stains clothes!

**Russell:** Thanks,Vivi!

**End of Chapter One**

* * *

**Well,that was Chapte One of Pranks A Lot (LPS Version)! Chapter Two will come soon!**

**And I hope you enjoy the parts where Sunil was trying to find some Peanut Brittle and the part his head exploded :D LOL!**

**Good-Bye :D!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Its HouseCity101 and i'm giving you chapter 2 of Pranks A Lot (LPS Version)! I'm sorry that I didn't have time to upload Scotland Warriors because of all of the homework I have to do,but maybe tonight I could upload it after this hilarious story!Enjoy :D!**

* * *

**Russell**: Here it is, Sunil. The ultimate prank. Invisible Spray!

**Sunil**: What are we gonna do with it?

**Russell**: I know! We'll go spray the park bench and then sit on it, and when people walk by, we'll be floating in mid-air!

* * *

The two pets think about sitting on an invisible bench,surrounded by there friends.

**Vinnie**: There floating on mid-air!

**Zoe**: How do they do that?!

* * *

**Sunil**: That's the ultimate prank! Good idea, Russell!

**Russell**:Well, let's get started.

As Russell leaves,Sunil takes off his clothes.

**Sunil**: Ok, I'm Ready!

**Russell**:Any particular reason you took your clothes off?

**Sunil**: Well, that stuff stains clothes, right?

**Russell**: That it does, Sunil, that it does! Good thinking. Here, hold this a second.

Russell takes off his clothes.

**Russell**: Okay, Sunil,give me the can!

**Sunil**: Well, I think since spraying the park bench was my idea,so I'm pretty sure that I should get to spray it.

**Russell**: Sunil, spraying the park bench was my idea!

**Sunil**: Yeah, but I said it was a good idea!

**Russell**: Give me that thing!

As Russell and Sunil were fighting over the can,they accidentally sprayed their clothes and all of the clothes disappear!

**Sunil**: Hey, the invisible spray works!

Suddenly,a bus comes by.

**Bus Driver**: And on your right, if you look, you'll see a mongoose and a hedgehog fighting over a can of paint!

The bus driver and the people laughed and they drive away.

**Russell**: Oh my god, Sunil, help me find our clothes!

Sunil then sprays on Russell's hand and it disappears!

**Sunil**: *laughs* I gotta hand it to you, Russell. You look kinda funny!

**Russell**: Righty! Where are you? No one messes with Righty! *takes the spray can* We'll see how you like it!

Russell sprays a hole on Sunil's stomach!

**Russell**: Kinda gives you an empty feeling,huh?!

**Sunil**: *takes the spray can* Oh yeah?!

Sunil sprays on one of Russell's eyes.

**Sunil**: I see what you mean!

Russell then grabs the spray can and sprays it under Sunil's stomach!

**Russell**: No guts, no glory! *laughs*

Several bad puns later...!

Russell and Sunil are invisible!

**Sunil**: Hey, I think the spray can is empty!

**Russell**: Oh no, it can't be! How are we going to pull off the ultimate prank? Thanks a lot, Sunil, you used the last of it! *throws the spray can away*

**Sunil**: Hey, I think I found our clothes! *accidently rips it as the scenes rumbles* Oops! Here, these are yours.

**Russell**: Oh, forget the pants, Sunil. Let's get home and wash this paint off!

**Sunil**: Hey Russell, do you know what time it is?

**Russell**: Oh sure, it's...half past invisible!

**Sunil**: Wow, it's really getting late.

**Russell**: Let's ask this guy. Excuse me sir, but do you have the time?

**Man**: Sure. *looks at his watch* It's, uhh, ten to three.

**Russell**: Thank you!

**Man**: Don't mention it!

**Sunil**: Don't mention what?

**Man**: Uhh, who said that?

**Sunil**: Me!

**Man**: AAAAAAAHH! Ghostzz! *runs away as his eyes pop out*

**Man's eyes**: Aaah! *they jumped into a car and drive away*

**Sunil**: Hey, I'm no ghost! What's the nerve of that guy and his driving eyeballs?!

**Russell**: Wait a second, Sunil. My brain just hatched an idea!

**Sunil**: What is it?

**Russell**: Ok, we're invisible, right?

**Sunil**: Yeah.

**Russell**: If that guy thought we were ghosts, we could haunt everybody in Downtown City! Oh, it's the ultimate prank!

**Russell and Sunil**: Yes!

**Russell**: Let's go scare us some people!

**End of Chapter Two!**

* * *

**Okay,that was Chapter Two and I hope you will all like it! Good bye :D!**


	3. Chapter 3

**HouseCity101 is back to finish this story.I would like to thank the writers who favorite this story,but however this story needs some reviews! So lets finish this story :D!**

* * *

In Pepper's home,Pepper is seen reading a book until she hears a noise in her checks to see what it was,but nothing is there.

**Pepper**: Well, that's funny. I thought I heard voices. Huh? I thought I left that glass of juice on the table. And didn't I toss that old lamp out yesterday? And since when did I acquire all these portraits of Sunil!?

Russel and Sunil are seen covered in sheets.

**Russell and Sunil**: Ooooooh! We're ghosts! Ooooooooooh!

**Pepper**: *laughs* I knew it was you guys! Alright, joke's over. Take off the sheets.

As Pepper took off the sheets, no one was there!

**Pepper**: It is ghosts! AAAH!

Pepper goes into a rocket ship and presses a button that sends her back to Texas.

Russell and Sunil then leave Pepper's house.

**Russell**: Boy, we really scared her!

**Sunil**: Who's gonna be our next victim?

**Russell**: A better question would be, who isn't?

At Blythe's apartment.

**Blythe**: Double Chocolate Deep Dish Cake with Strawberry Frosting! *laughs* This is gonna taste so good!

Suddenly,the cake is eaten out of nowhere and a mouth appears,wipes its face and burps loudly!

**Blythe**: Oh!

Blythe starts to blow up as as a balloon and deflates around the room,flying and screaming.

**Blythe**: Ghooooooooooooooooooooooooooooosts!

At Minka's home,Minka is seen painting.

**Minka**: Huh!?

The paintbrush Minka was using,floats up and paints a mustache under Minka's nose.

**Russell and Sunil**: Ooh!

Minka crashes into the wall and runs away screaming!

**Minka**: Ghosts!

Josh Sharp is seen surfing as an invisible surfboard is surfing next to him.

**Russell and Sunil**: Cow-a-bunga!

**Josh**: Ghosts! *does a wilhelm scream while falling off the board*

**Penny-Ling**: Ghosts!

**Roger Baxter**: Ghosts!

**Mrs Twombly**: Ghosts!

**Whittany and Brittany Biskit**: Ghosts!

**Minka**: *happily* Toast!

**Pepper**: *sitting on the toilet* Ghosts!

Russell and Sunil are seen reading the newspaper.

**Russell**: It's official! We're the greatest pranksters ever. The whole city thinks we're ghosts.

**Sunil**: Yeah!

**Russell**: There's only one guy left to scare, and we'll have pranked everybody in Downtown City.

Russell looks at an article that says '_Vinnie Terrio Last To Be Haunted! Says, 'I ain't afraid of no ghosts'._

**Russell**: Vinnie Terrio...

**Sunil**: It says he isn't scared of ghosts.

**Russell**: We'll see about that!

* * *

**Chapter 3 is done! Sorry it was too short! I had to get things ready for the final chapter! I will upload the last chapter tonight so Good Bye :D!**


	4. Chapter 4

**HouseCity101 here and I'm going to give you the final chapter of Pranks A Lot (LPS Version)! Enjoy :D!**

* * *

That night at Littlest Pet Shop,Vinnie is looking outside through the blinds at the window.

**Vinnie**: Ghosts? Ha! I ain't afraid of no ghosts! Every man knows a ghost won't come near a fella as long as he's wearing his spotted dried up clover. And a bit of gold never hurts. But to be on the safe side, I also let my green hair down. Got my timber brace and my tail is taped out. And I'm all wrapped up in my charity ball outfit as my Anti-Ghost Armor! And if none of this stuff works, I got my secret weapon, The Specter Deflecter! So just come and get me ya ghosts! Bring it on!

**Russell and Sunil**: Boooooooooooh! Vinnie!

**Vinnie**: What the what...!

**Russell**: Vinnie, we come to haunt you!

**Vinnie**: *holding his paddleball* Stay back! I'm well armed!

**Russell and Sunil**: Ooooooooooooooh!

**Vinnie**: *bouncing his paddleball,scared* I'm warning ya!

Russell then cuts the paddleball with its string by using some scissors as Vinnie trembles in fear.

**Vinnie**: *scared* Oooooooooh!

**Russell and Sunil**: Boo!

**Vinnie**: *screaming like a girl* AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!

Vinnie starts to run.

**Vinnie**: I gotta get outta here!

Vinnie makes it to the door,but its covered with glue by Russell and Sunil!

**Russell**: You can't escape, Vinnie! We glued the door shut!

Vinnie decides to break out the windows.

**Vinnie**: You'll never get me! Huh?! Woah! *gets bounced back by the rubbery windows*

**Sunil**: Nice try, Vinnie, but replaced all the glass with rubber! Ahahahaha!

**Vinnie**: AAAAAAAAAAH!

Vinnie decides to go the toilets from the bathroom,but he couldn't get in!

**Russell**: Too late, Vinnie, we already flushed down the toilets!

**Vinnie**: Please spirits, leave me be!

**Sunil**: *laughs* We got him good,Russell!

**Russell**: Wait,Sunil! I have got more idea!

**Russell and Sunil**: You're going to pay Vinnie!

**Vinnie**: No,spirits! Please!

**Russell and Sunil**: Pay!

**Vinnie**: Wha...!

Russell and Sunil pulls out Vinnie's most prized possesion:his keeps all of his secrets in there,including about the girl he loved:Zoe Trent! However,it was about to be burned by the pranksters and a match of fire!

**Russell and Sunil**: Oooh!

**Vinnie**: No! Don't burn my journal!

Vinnie splashes a bucket of water at them and Russell and Sunil are visible again.

**Vinnie**: *slyly* Well well well...if it isn't Russell and Sunil!

**Russell**: I know not these names which you speak!

**Sunil**: Uh, Russell, were visible again.

Russell then looked at himself as he and Sunil screamed

**Vinnie**: *slyly* So you two are the Downtown City ghosts!

**Russell**: We're really sorry Vinnie! Please don't chop us into little pieces of ehem!

**Vinnie**: *slyly* Hey come on dudes,I ain't hip...I pull a couple of pranks when I was young...had me some laughs...that's what we did tonight,right? We have a good laugh! Gome on,laugh with me!

Vinnie,Russell and Sunil laughed until they stopped.

**Vinnie**: Uh...any particular reason you dudes are naked?

**Russell**: Yeah,the invisible spray stains clothes.

**Vinnie**: Of course it does! *slyly and cool* Well...my work here is done! You two dudes better get home before someone sees ya nude.

**Russell**: Yeah! I would die in embarassment if that happened!

**Sunil**: Me too!

**Vinnie**: *slyly* Don't worry about me guys...I'm staying in for the night with Blythe...so there's no need to worry!

**Russell**: Hey Vin? Thanks for being such a good sport!

**Vinnie**: Don't mention it,Rusty!

**Russell**: That Vinnie, always loking out for me! What a guy!

**Sunil**: Yeah!

Suddenly,a spotlight shines on them,revealing Vinnie upstairs,with his tuxedo on,holding a microphone,who he is next to Zoe in her party dress,holding Vinnie on his shoulders. And the other people Russell and Sunil haunted are siting down in there party outfits,watching them in the nude!

**Vinnie**: *on the microphone* The Littlest Pet Shop presents:''Live Nude Pranksters''! Starring the Downtown City ghosts!

The people cheered as Russell and Sunil try to cover themselves!

**Russell and Sunil**: Aaah! Aah! Wooh! Gaah!

Vinnie and Zoe laughed hysterically as Pepper happily whistles next to the Biskit Twins and Blythe and Minka with Josh put there fists up and cheered!

**Russell:** Sunil!

**Sunil**: Yeah?!

**Russell**: We should have brought the whoopie cushion!

**THE END!**

* * *

**And that's it,Its finally done :D! Once again,I would like to thank the people who favorited this story,but this story needs reviews because I want to know what you think about it but take your time! I will try to finish up Scotland Warriors and Snivy Xtremes if I can,so be patient! And hey vote to see if you like Vinnie in this chapter and show them "WHO'S THE DUMB ONE NOW!''D! Good bye everyone :D!**


End file.
